


咫尺之间

by cindyfxx



Series: 咫尺系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>涉及《黑暗无界》剧透。在那些瞬间的间隙，尘封着众人未曾看见的真相。是Jim与Spock间那些不为人知的瞬间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119845) by [mangochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi). 



从Spock的肩膀上移开时，Jim的手在发着抖，所以他猜想那个人类比他所表现出来的更不稳定。他听见Jim离开时踉跄的脚步，又看着Christopher Pike僵硬了的脸。自己曾敬这人为自己的舰长与将军，所以对于他的死亡感到了一定程度的哀伤，但也知道，对于Jim来说，Pike的意义不止如此。

一种好奇的撕扯感猝不及防的虏获了他，他停下来评估着自己。Spock知道悲痛欲绝是什么样的。他曾经在自己母星毁灭的那天一次次的经历过，所以他很熟悉自己胸膛里产生出来的深疼和掏空心肺的痛。但，这是第一次他为别人感觉到悲痛。

当医务人员开始蜂拥进来，Spock站起身，去找自己的舰长。空气中弥漫着浓重的烟雾和烧焦的肉味，灰烬与余火拂过他的靴子。破碎的玻璃在脚下吱吱作响，以痛苦的方式，提醒了他人类生命的脆弱。Pike的死就像幽灵的指痕，还残留在他的精神里，最后一刻恐惧的低语还顽固的徘徊在他的眼帘之后。他怀疑将来自己是否能忘记那突然抹杀了那些闪光思绪的黑暗。

他找到了Jim，独自一人，站在离毁坏的会议室不远的地方，面对着一面意外未被沾染的白墙，靠在上面，额头抵着前臂。当Spock靠近时，他看见Jim动也未动，正挥退一名医官，他粗噶的嗓音盖过了一片喧嚣。

“我说我不需要！”

“长官，我一定坚持——”医官顽固的坚持着。

“走开-”

“舰长。”Spock一只手安抚的放在Jim的肩膀上，与他冷静告诫的嗓音恰恰相反。男人在他手下僵住身体，双手紧握成拳抵着墙壁，然后颤抖着深吸了口气。

“你可以离开了。”Spock对医官沉声道。

“但——”

“我将确保Kirk舰长有人照料。”他希望。即使在最好的时候Jim也可以很顽固，更何况是现在……Spock不确定自己是否能应付得了一个高度伤心的Jim。

医官放弃了，跑去帮助一个受伤更严重的个体，Spock转回到手头上的事上。他意识到自己的手还放在Jim的肩膀上，遂不自在地放下了自己的手。Jim依然面向着那面墙，他的轮廓太过僵硬，紧绷到一触即发。

“舰长。”Spock安静道。

“再没舰长了。”Jim空洞地道，那话机械且恍惚。

Spock等了片刻，然后轻声道。“你现在是舰长了，Jim。”

“不。”那话粗哑的飞出，满是破碎的窗棂与硝烟。

“Jim-”

“不！该死的！”Jim猛转身，Spock看见他的眼睛红着，并非因为烟雾。他眨眨眼，被Jim瞪视里的愤怒所震慑，无声的后退一步。“我说‘不’。”Jim重复道，声音因愤怒而发抖。

“我并非要使你哀伤。”

Jim嘲弄地哼道。“随便。但只是。”他怒气冲冲地蹭了把眼睛，摇摇头。“只是让我一个人呆会儿。”

Spock犹豫道。“我……我不认为此刻你应该独自一人。”

“Spock-”

“我不会留你一人。”Spock说道，这次更坚定。现在他认出了Jim的表情，那压抑在面无表情下的伤心欲绝，他将自己紧紧束缚到无路可逃，因为如果不是这样……一便会支离破碎。

当瓦肯自爆被毁灭时，自己便一定是如此的样子。虽然那已经是很久以前的事了，但依旧在疼痛着，每日每夜，在自己呼吸的每个瞬间，在自己知道它已消亡的每个时刻。曾经，在没人能的时候，Nyota安慰了自己，而此刻的Jim谁都没有。

在他还未来得及驱散渴望时他便伸出来双手，放在了Jim的肩膀上，上前一步。Jim僵住身体，双手自动抬起扣住Spock的双臂。“你在干什么啊？”Jim没有废话，所以Spock感觉到了一缕焦急的刺痛。

当时Nyota是怎么做的？Spock还清晰的记得那个时刻，但又没觉得与眼前的情况有任何相似之处。有那么一秒他绝望与自己在安慰人上的词穷，只能强迫自己冷静的看着Jim。“没关系。”他轻声道，倾身用额头贴上Jim的。这是自己有史以来做过最亲密的动作，但并未感到不舒服，自己感觉……正确。

Jim发出一声粗噶的笑，完全没有笑意，但却也奇异的没有避开。相反，他似乎也倾身倾向这个接触，他肩膀上的紧绷微微退去了。“再有什么‘没关系’了，Spock。”

“我并非这个意思。”Spock停下，寻找正确的措辞。Jim的额头在自己的额头下发着烫，令自己时时分神。“你没必要……假装，Jim。我明白。”

“你明白。”Jim无法相信的重复道。“你。”

“我。”Spock回答道，胃部再次出现那个古怪抽搐。“我当然明白，Jim。”

Jim沉默了，也许是才意识到Spock的意思，双手抓紧Spock的手臂，即是抑制住他又像要留住他。“他不在了，Spock。”Jim终于低喃道，随后他的嗓音完全破碎了。“他不在了！”

Spock的双手本能的握住Jim的脸，指尖离精神融合点只有几厘米的距离。此刻与Jim精神融合会很容易，能轻易抚慰镇定并抹除掉锋利如刀的哀伤。会非常简单……但Spock犹豫了，觉得Jim需要的不止如此。也许是某种形式的释放。掩埋起这些伤痛只会助长它们腐化溃烂，侵蚀了Jim的精神，直到它们彻底占据了他。Spock不能允许这样的事情发生。

相反，他将Jim拉近，当Jim的手颤抖着盖住他的时，闭上了眼。他们就这样站立很久，Spock听着Jim凌乱的呼吸。

他听见了一声古怪的哽咽之声，关心的睁开眼正看见Jim紧闭着双眼，扭曲着脸庞，极力憋着自己的呜咽。Spock无助的站在那里，本能与严苛的自我怀疑争斗不休，随后Jim的肩膀不由自主的抽搐了一下。

Spock放弃了所有命令自己立即终止这种努力的逻辑，低头将自己的嘴唇简单的轻柔的贴在了Jim的嘴上。Jim僵住，瞬间震惊盖过了他的伤心，Spock暗自皱眉。也许自己不应该这样做。他想起这个动作……在他那时收到时代表‘安慰’，虽然有可能它对Jim来说并不是那个意义。

他不情愿的退开，小心的看着Jim是否有否定的回答。此刻他睁着眼睛，呆呆的瞪着Spock，闪光的泪含在那双蓝眸里。

随后Jim扑向前，双手绝望的抓过Spock，再次抹去他们之间的距离。那与其说是个吻，倒不如说是一个请求，随后Spock答应了，允许Jim拿走他需要的，乃至更多。他不舒服地咕哝了一下，因为Jim的牙齿太过粗鲁的刮过他的嘴唇，然后他尝到了自己鲜血尖锐的铜锈味道。

他还尝到了别的什么，某些咸咸的东西从自己的嘴角边流过。只是当Jim的挪动双臂绕过Spock的胸膛形成一个不明确的拥抱时，他才意识到Jim哭了。他再次撤开身，双手滑过Jim的肩膀，犹豫地回复了这个陌生的姿态，当Jim的头突然落在他的肩膀上，贴在Spock的衬衫上闷声呜咽时，他感觉到自己的心颤动了。

几分钟后，Spock开始用手贴在Jim的后背画小圈，朦胧地想起自己在很小的时候，自己的母亲也曾经做过类似的事情。Jim似乎接受良好，已经在接触下开始放松下来，所以Spock更有信心的继续着。

“对不起。”他听见Jim抽泣道，他不确定自己是否应该回答。“我很抱歉……上帝啊……”

一名医官好奇地从走廊末端的拐角探出头来，瞪大双眼看着两名军官就这样抱在一起。Spock只是越过Jim的肩膀回瞪着，挑战那人敢出一声。所以片刻后，医官同情地点点头，消失了。

Spock转回注意力到Jim身上，似乎突然彻底明白了这个男人有多么脆弱。从自己第一次见到某个胸怀大志故作勇敢的叛逆学员时，他就觉得Jim Kirk会成为一个不解之谜，一个存在于自己所熟悉的一切中的异象。这男人英雄一般非凡，能人所不知，现在却在Spock面前支离破碎。

“你需要什么？”Spock低语道，荒谬的妄想着，不论是什么，Spock都将给予他。

起初Jim并没回答，所以Spock想他是否听见了，然后他听见了回答，贴着他的肩膀，轻且犹豫。“陪着我。”

这并不仅只是一个继续停留在走廊上的请求，Spock知道。这甚至是不只请求自己继续做Jim的大副。这是在要求……更多，一段友谊，一段也许会维持一生的关系，而Spock会给他，只要是他所欲。

他点点头，收紧怀抱，意识到（即使）自己仅凭一己之力也不会让Jim支离破碎，对于这样的前景他心中升起了某种东西。

即使Jim正在破碎也没关系，Spock决定，即使他已经支离破碎也没关系。

因为Spock会永远守在这里让他重新振作。


	2. Chapter 2

他并没期待Spock来追他。他就是觉得那是Spock绝不会做的事，但是他来了，手放在Jim的肩膀上，以一种完全人类的姿态。如果Jim不是正处于崩溃的边缘，他可是会大大的‘赞许’一番。

他深吸了口气，试图从心中的残垣断壁里找到些自控的假象。但有东西在他胸膛里剧烈地颤抖着，处在将自己撕碎的临界点，所以他唯一能想到便是决不能让它碎掉。不能在Spock面前。Spock到底是怎么做到的，这样将一切紧紧禁锢？虽然Jim很讨厌他这方面，但此刻他几乎妒忌起了他的大副。

如果自己也能如此冰冷，那么自己现在就不会感觉若此了。

但，此刻的Spock似乎并不冰冷，当他遣退那名医官的时候，他的手还沉甸甸的放在Jim的肩膀上。对那个家伙吼，Jim感觉到了一阵愧疚感。毕竟，人家也只是想帮忙而已，但Jim不想要帮助。他想要Pike回来。

Spock的手滑下他的肩膀，Jim发现自己想念那份重量。“舰长。”他听到，随后那痛苦便回来了，紧紧的钳住他的心，狠狠挤压，直到他确定自己的心就要爆炸了。

“再没舰长了。”他机械地咕哝道。

“你现在是舰长了，Jim。”

“不。”自己不是。自己怎么还能是啊？自己已经失去了企业号，失去了自己的船员，现在自己是Pike的大副，除了Pike也已经-

“Jim-”

“不！该死的！”他大叫道，愤怒于挫败和着哀伤令他的嗓音变得坚硬。他猛转身面对Spock，瞪视，试图逼走他。自己不想Spock看到这些，不想任何人知道自己此刻有多伤心欲绝。以前从没有人在乎过自己是否受伤，是否能感觉到疼痛，除了Pike，没有人在乎一丝一毫。

Spock表情微微惊讶，略略挑起眉毛，退后。Jim试图无视自己对这个动作产生的痛感。“我说‘不’。”他听见自己说道，然后在心里骂自己是混蛋。

“我并非要使你哀伤。”Spock冷静道，依旧用那个难以解读的表情看着Jim。

他当然无意。他只是想帮忙而已，以他自己笨拙的别扭的社交手法，并且，此刻Jim无法容忍这个也不是他的错。“随便。就，”他抹了抹眼睛，抹掉脸上的灰尘和刺痛汗水。“就让我一个人呆会儿。”自己这样的疲惫，厌倦了不断失去，厌倦了无能为力，更厌倦了疲惫不堪。

Spock犹豫了，有那么一刻，Jim认为自己终于成功赶跑了他。随后，以他典型了方式，挑衅了自己的预料，Spock就是不肯罢手。“我不认为此刻你应该独自一人。”

Jim难以置信的看着他，瞬间，狂怒击碎了痛苦的阴云。“Spock-”

“我不会留你一人。”这一刻的Spock如此镇定，如此泰然自若，不动如山到Jim想狠狠揍他。但他比谁都知道这样做，结果会变得多糟糕，所以他只是压抑着自己怒视着。

然后Spock的手动了，犹豫地落在了自己的肩膀上，Jim僵住，警惕地抓住Spock的双腕。“你在干什么啊？”

“没关系。”Spock低语道，他倾身，直到额头碰上Jim的。

Jim呆住，彻底目瞪口呆。形式已经从‘一手放在他的肩膀上’迅速升级，随后每一个清醒的念头都在Spock的皮肤接触到他的那一秒哄然而散。他不知道要做什么，不知道该做什么，但Spock的生理存在感以一种奇异的方式变成了安慰。他任自己投入那接触里，允许Spock暂时支撑起自己的重量。那几乎成了一种宽慰，毕竟这次是自己也这样一种方式屈服投降了。“再有什么‘没关系’了，Spock。”他低语着，言语中的苦涩如利刀割在舌尖。

“我并非这个意思。”他能感觉到Spock的呼吸拂过自己的脸。“”

“你没必要……假装，Jim。我明白。”这样的亲密，他的嗓音听起来更低沉了，当他说话的时候，Jim都能感觉到贴着自己额头的震颤。

Jim感觉像要同时大哭和大笑。“你明白。”Jim怀疑地重复着。“你。”Spock是自己最意想不到会说出这话的人，说出这个没人是真心实意的短语。好吧，这话自己这辈子已经听的够多了。每个人都‘明白’的。明白没有父亲长大是什么样的；明白伴随着愤怒、怨恨、遗弃长大成人是什么样的；明白迷茫迷失未来没有丝毫希望是怎样的。明白失去自己曾经唯一拥有的父亲再次孤身一人是怎么样的。

“我。”Spock回答道，声音如此低沉而抑制要Jim集中全部心神才能听见他。“我当然明白，Jim。”

随后是Jim意识到自己刚刚变成了怎样大的一个混蛋。所有人中，自己最应该明白Spock才不会说无意义的废话。当他说了什么的时候，他就是认真的，因为，否则根本就没必要说。Jim紧紧抓住Spock的手臂，作为此刻自己能给出的最大歉意，然后感觉自己心里有东西塌了。

“他不在了，Spock。”他依旧能看见那具扭曲的尸体，那双失去了焦距的蓝眼。感觉到还残留的温度。

**一切都会好的，孩子。**

自己还没谢过Pike，一次也没有。还没谢谢他拯救自己免于庸碌一生，还没谢他相信自己，给了自己企业号，救了自己的命、救了自己的职业生涯，还没谢谢他相信自己。

**我赌你敢……**

他倒地是怎么做到的，看出他所说他在Jim身上看见的东西？自己不值那男人鞋上的尘土，自己对于Pike这个颗太阳来说就是一个坏了的灯泡，自己永远也成不了Pike想要自己成为的人，永远也成不了自己的父亲。自己并不伟大，自己甚至都不算出色。

**我赌你敢做得更出色……**

只可惜自己没有，而Pike甚至没等到Jim开始再次尝试就死了。

“他不在了！”他紧闭着眼，拼命抑制着威胁着要压碎自己，将自己掩埋在痛苦与哀痛里的感情洪流。为什么！为什么Pike要死去？

他模糊的感觉到Spock的双手落在了自己的脸侧，却也无法分神去拨开。这样感觉很好，抚慰人心，就像夜里盖在自己肩膀上的毯子。他想都没想就抬起手，双手盖住Spock的手背，拼命抓紧，希望自己的手指不要如自己认为的那样剧烈颤抖。自己需要这个，需要有人在身边，让自己重新振作，自己要崩溃了-自己绝没办法控制得住。那路途早已岌岌可危、摇摇欲坠了。

**一切都会好的。**

不，不，不会的。自己早该说点什么，早该知道，早该看出John Harrison的意图，自己早该去阻止。

Spock正将自己拉近，坚决地将自己搂起来，而Jim无力抵抗。他任由自己被搂在Spock怀里，感觉着他们胸膛相贴，贴着彼此呼吸。此刻他们基本上是气息交融了，Spock温暖的双手贴着自己的下巴。

他慢慢吐气，拼命抑制着内心中不断升起的压抑，却无力阻止一声呜咽。 ** _不，不，不，停下啊！_** 他又深吸一口气，极力屏息。自己不能这样做，不能崩溃掉。Pkie也会想要自己坚强，想要自己做得 _更出色_ 。

他感觉到Spock的手贴着自己的脸收紧，更用力的握住自己，这让一切变得更糟了。自己彻底崩溃了，就在Spock面前碎成了渣。

什么东西贴在了自己的唇上，比Spock的气息更真实，更 _温暖_ 。

他猛然睁开眼，望进Spock的眼底，那双眼离自己不可思议的近，它们一直是褐色的吗？Spock回望着他，似乎也如自己一样为他的动作所困惑迷茫，太不公平了，所以Jim抓住他的双臂，将手指深深钉入他的二头肌里，将他狠狠拉向前。

自己并不是真的要吻Spock，或者也许自己是的，但此刻自己完全头脑不清了，自己所知的仅是自己需要点什么紧紧抓住，需要点什么让自己不至崩溃，因为他知道，如果自己崩溃了，自己就再也恢复不了了，并且终生都将如此。这一次不一样，这一次是失去了自己以为自己所拥有的一切，是失去了那个称自己为‘孩子’、会原谅自己、会在自己都无法相信自己时依旧相信自己的人。

所以他的嘴狠狠贴上Spock的，夺取自己所需要的，而莫名的，Spock也给予了他。动作之间，他有点手忙脚乱，但此刻Jim也不打算追求手法和技巧。他痛苦而狂怒地咬住Spock的下唇，怒火万丈，对这个世界，对自己，对Spock因为他没在自己要求他离开的时候离开。Spock喉咙深处发出一点点声音，他的双手滑回去抓住Jim的脑勺。

他半梦半醒间意识到热烫的泪水顺着自己的脸流下来，流进自己的嘴里，与Spock的血味交缠在一起。他感觉到了一闪而逝的愧疚，双手搂住Spock的后背，靠向他，双臂抱紧他的胸膛。Spock就在这里，实实在在存在着，正支撑着Jim，似乎连他自己都没意识到，而Jim意识到，这正是让自己觉得不可思议的地方。他将脸埋进Spock的肩窝里，感觉到布料摩擦着一边的脸颊，呼吸着Spock的气息。

他感觉Spock的双臂圈紧他，让他们的身体紧贴在一起，从肩膀到膝盖。他能听见Spock的贴着他的耳朵在呼吸，他的脸转过来蹭着他头的一侧。

“对不起。”他哽咽道，他的喉咙因为烟雾疼痛而粗哑。他不知道自己为什么而道歉，是为自己像个混蛋，还是为吻了Spock，还是为了自己哭了。原则上说，自己是从不哭泣的，但自己在Spock面前彻底崩溃的样子却是令人颜面尽失的。“我很抱歉……上帝啊……”

“你需要什么？”他听见Spock低语道。Jim将脸更埋进Spock的肩窝里，深呼吸，试图记住这一刻。自己已经决定了，这一刻不会再重演了。不能再重演了。但，此刻，自己允许自己被拥抱，被那个自己认为最不可能的人安慰。

“陪着我。”他拼命让这话没变成一个问句，害怕这话让自己显得更支离破碎。

随着布料的轻擦声，Spock无言的点点头，将他抱得更紧，用力到几乎令他疼痛，而Jim乐于接受。他一直闭着眼，任Spock将他重新拼凑压制成型，因为最终，他是唯一能做到的人。


	3. Chapter 3

不知用了什么办法，Jim设法避开了在那场攻击后被关在医院的命运，而是以要出处理事情这种模棱两可的借口溜走了，趁Spock还没定下心神把他叫回来前就消失了。片刻的反思后，他决定，这是典型的Jim kirk要求他留下陪伴之后自己却消失不见了了。典型且令人不是一点半点的失望。

Spock自己却没那么幸运，不得不屈服于各种不便与喧闹，而后在清早时才被一个疑似头脑还未清醒的医官宣布健康状况完美。尽管他与McCoy医生公然表达对彼此的敌意，但Spock几乎更偏爱那个高级军医冷硬但却熟悉的方式。

他走出医院的玻璃门时正是午夜时分——按地球的标准。微凉的夜风在建筑前不到两码内就令他止住了脚步。他已经很久未在地球上消磨时光了，而这种感觉是乡愁与陌生奇异的混合体。毕竟，不论他的遗传结构是怎样的，他的家乡一直是瓦肯星这点不容错认。

此刻，自己痛失引起的悲伤已经变成了某种陈旧的疼痛，某种已经不似以往那般深刻且残酷的顿痛。此刻已经成了这种安慰，他的伤心过往已经深刻入骨。他没认为这种痛将来会真的离开他，他早就认命了。

他想知道Jim终将能否寻找到属于他的平静。

Spock仰头凝望夜空。城市的灯火，辉煌而刺目，美丽而冷漠，用人工的面纱模糊了星辰。尽管他努力尝试，却无法透过旧金山上空的灯光污染的迷雾在天鹅绒般的黑色中看到什么。

微微失望于被这样拒绝，他挺直身体，准备去寻找今夜的住所。当然，星联总部有很多闲置的房间给休假的军官，但他还能再自己的舌尖上尝到灰烬与死亡，所以他发现会到惨剧现场去十分的想法令人不快。他发现自己却想起了脖子上的热泪，几近绝望抓在他双臂上颤抖的双手。

Spock要默数到一千，在数到八百六十二时，Jim的吻不过是他唇上的一个残存的余温。但为了数完，他又数了一百三十八下。

他知道，无不论他们在走道上分享的是什么，都将不会再发生了。那不过是一时兴起，一股情绪，一种共同的悲伤与宣泄。 **片刻的疯狂** ，他茫然的想着，思索着自己是不是真疯了。毕竟，他不应该有这种念头，不应该想得如此诗意，用如此暧昧不清比文字本身更感性的字眼。他真的已经变得如此人类化了？

奇异的，这个念头并没如他年轻岁月里那样令他憎恶。

他的思绪又准确无误的飘到了Jim身上。他站在船桥上的样子，他有一个字下命令又用一个字承认软弱的样子。他强大无畏同时又脆弱无比的样子。他的存在就是一个驳论、一个迷，是一个Spock彻夜不眠试图解开的纠结复杂体。

如果（他自己）变得更人类化意味着变得更像Jim，他决定，那也不可能变成如此可怕状况。

Spock强行将自己从这些念头里拉出来，眨眨眼，他面前的街道重新变得清晰。他漫无目的地沿着街道走着，沉溺于自己的思绪，无视自己烧焦的正装制服引来的注意力。现在，他看到自己晃进了一片不怎么可靠的街道，路两边的机构就如他们的顾客一样，带着一种同等可疑的非法气息。

他加快了自己的脚步，希望可以迅速离开这个区域，就在这时他无意间看到一个意外的身影，就站在前方，正往一间特别热闹的酒吧的窗子里张望。

“舰长。”他自己的声音比原本打算的要大声，而当Jim惊讶的猛转过头时，他发现自己无法移动了。即使在黑暗里，他的视线也是深刻而尖锐，深入人心，并带着挥之不去的深深哀伤。

“Spock。”Jim从窗边退开，下意识的拽了拽两只袖子。“你在这干什么？”

“我正要问你相同的问题。”Spock缩短他们间的距离，这样他们就无需抬高声音了。“从你离开已经四个小时了，舰长。”莫名的，他不喜欢想到Jim孤身一人游荡在这些街道上，身边只有满怀心事相伴。

“是呀。”Jim下意识的搔搔后脑勺。Spock注意到，他脸颊上还沾着一抹烟灰，而让他自己迷惑的是，他伸出手放在Jim脸上，用拇指重重揉搓着那抹污迹。

Jim震惊的呆立着，可能是被吓着了。Spock掌下，他的皮肤冰冷的不自然，证实了他在夜风里游荡了多长时间。他眨眼，睫毛轻擦过Spock的皮肤。

在自己的手表演出更多意外的杂耍之前，Spock抽开手，在身后预防性的紧紧握住手腕。“我道歉，舰长。我僭越了。”

“（我）不是你的舰长了，Spock。”Jim低喃道，伸手无意识的大力蹭着Spock摸过的地方，但Spock不觉得自己打算回答。于是作为回答他歪头等着Jim继续谈话。

他自己莫名其妙的焦躁不安，不为任何理由，就因为他在跟Jim说话。毕竟，就在不久之前他以一种自己从来没想过的方式向Jim提供了慰藉。Jim似乎并不像Spock这样被这个事件所影响，这也令Spock没缘由的恼怒。他极力克制着自己越来越难以应付的思绪。近来，他的脑袋总是令人烦恼的缺乏理智。

Jim的注意力已经转回到了酒吧窗子上，闪烁的霓虹灯光在他脸上摇曳。“你知道吗？我就是在这里遇见了他。”

Spock也尽责的转头看着酒吧里面。那不是他能想象自己会光顾的机构，充满了舞动的身体，无情的笑声，还有酒精。他意识到，莫名的，自己也想象不出Jim会去那样的地方。但，此刻看着他，透过余光的一瞥，Jim看着那肮脏玻璃的脸上多了一抹未曾见过的冷硬。一抹诉说着学院之前艰辛岁月的紧绷。

舰长在这些扭动的人影中舞动的热烈画面毫无预警的闯进Spock的脑海里。他迅速压制斗争将那画面击碎，却正确遇上Jim好奇的视线。

“你没事吧？”

“你没事吧？”

“尚好。”Spock说道。自己是不是说的太快了？ 他对着Jim眨眨眼，希望自己还是原本的姿态，在另一个询问的眼神后，Jim又转向了那扇窗。

“那是一场酒吧斗殴。我当时挺傻的，你知道吗？”Jim这么说时，声音里有一种怀念口味，还带着一缕自贬。他眼睛的焦距微微变换，看着的是这间酒吧的另一个时空——多年前。“我那是就是小孩，屁都不懂。然后就到了Christopher Pike面前。”他回应那位将军时，Spock能听出Jim言语中隐约的敬畏。“伙计，我本以为自己会浑浑噩噩一辈子。真的这样觉得。但相反，他劝我加入了星联舰队。”Jim哼道。“我从没谢过他。”

“Jim……”

“别，听我说。”Jim吞咽了一下，他的喉结动了一下，奇异的，Spock着迷的看着。“如果我没有……如果那晚Pike没有出现在那里，没有制止那场殴斗，我永远也不会加入星联舰队。就永远不会遇见骨头、Uhura、Scotty、大家所有人。就永远不会遇见你。”就像费力很大力气，他从那扇窗边扭过身，看向Spock，他的眼神一如既往的毫不回避。“所以，我猜自己到这里来是为了说谢谢。”他歪头沉思地望着Spock，然后露齿一笑。“毕竟，如果我没有加入舰队，也不会在那次小林丸测试上狠狠打败了你，是吧？”

Spock允许自己的嘴角效仿着勾了一下。“如你所说，Jim。”

Jim终于轻笑了一声，深吸了口气，无意识的伸展了一下肩膀。“我的公寓就在附近。”

Spock好奇的抬起头。他本没想到Jim住在这么近的区域内。他的嘴巴把这个想法大声说出来。

令他惊讶的是，Jim几乎有些尴尬了。“好吧。其实也不算是，真的。我留着它基本上是为了离岸休假。”他犹豫了一秒钟后道。“你有可去的地方吗？”

“如果你问及的是我的临时住所，Jim，那么，没有。我本打算在地球停留期间留在总部里。”他并没费心去解释他此刻不在那里的原因。

Jim点了下头，就好像反正他是知道了（原因），然后深思的搓搓下巴。“你知道，你可以去我的地方挤挤的。反正那里就只住我一个人。”

“那样不合时宜。”Spock沉声道，不管自己胃里因这项提议出现的古怪小颤动。“且有僭越之嫌。”

“拜托！”那熟悉的恼怒又回来了，就好像Jim总是相信Spock要无理取闹了一样。而讽刺的是，他们俩人中，Spock才是总是更理智的那个，从顶撞过他。“就一夜，Spock。你得有个地方睡觉吧。而且，相信我，你不会想看见这附近的某些地方的。”

Spock犹豫了，被一种他发现自己完全不喜欢的方式撕扯着。他承认对建筑的居处有一定程度的兴趣，特别是当他自己从没想过这个念头Jim在参军之前有一段完全不同的人生，对此自己一无所知，这令他悻悻不乐。要是其他任何时候，他也许会马上同意这项提议，哪怕只是出于好奇。

但，此刻，他感到有些不情愿去破坏彼此一直努力保持的隐私界限。舰长的生活是他自己的事，就如Spock的生活是他自己的事一样。真相是，他们已经不在企业号上了，他就不知道该怎么办了。舰船上的生活就是安排好的，是井然有序的，是可以预见的。他们不过停留在地球上几个小时而已，一名恐怖分子袭击了星联舰队，Christopher Pike被杀，而现在Jim竟然对Spock发出邀请在他的住处过夜。如果他真的相信了这样的事，他情愿将责任推给无以计数的坏运气。

“我……”

“Please。”Jim又说道，声音更低了。他的双眼——不似任何瓦肯那样高深莫测——正坚定的看着Spock的眼睛。他怀疑舰长很是知道自己的眼神对Spock决策能力造成的影响。说实话，他自己也有点纵容他滥用这个能力。

Spock呼出一口气，微微有点过于用力，几乎叹息。“好吧，舰长。我接受你的提议。”

“谢谢。”Jim干巴巴的说道，听起来有一点不可名状的笑意，带着某种Spock无法识别的东西。随着时间，Spock已经意识到这种情况经常发生，并且已经慢慢变成众多自己开始接受的关于Jim Kirk的怪异现象之一。

他们真的没走多远就达到了Jim的公寓。他们沿着街道漫步时，Spock不由自主的落后半步走在Jim身后，但Jim却坚持落后，这样他们就能旗鼓相当，伴随着每个步伐肩膀擦着肩膀，共同前行。这种情况初次发生时，Spock低声致歉，并在他们之间留出更多空间。Jim仅是看了他一眼，那半是有趣半是恼怒的表情令Spock迷惑非常，所在第二次、第三次发生时，他们俩都没有主动避开了。

他们在Jim的公寓前停下脚步，Spock好奇的打量着四周，Jim摸索着自己的钥匙卡。“真不是什么豪华的地方。”Jim紧张的说道，还是小心翼翼的看着Spock。“所以不论你期待的是什么……”他的声音弱下去，集中精力皱起眉，手插进口袋的更深处。

“我并没有任何期待。”Spock诚实说道。

Jim扑哧一笑。“是呀，但这话并没令我感觉好点，Spock。”他找到钥匙卡，炫耀的挥舞了一下，然后开门。“我们进来啦。”他靠边让Spock进入，依旧散发着一缕无理由的焦虑。

Spock谨慎的走进黑暗的房间，转头想看清四周。Jim紧跟在他身后，门在他身后轻轻关上。一声轻响，公寓被苍白的规定照明灯点亮。

这里并非一间不宜居住小屋，Spock认为。在看过Jim经历的关于话题的不安焦躁程度后，自己本来已经推测了最糟糕的居住环境。而这间公寓并没那么糟糕。零星散落着几件古怪的衣物，角落里有几堆摇摇欲坠的全息播放器和杂志，但这种杂乱无章也是从某种程度上说明了Jim的本性，而Spock发现自己完全不介意这些混乱。

Jim避开他，消失进了区隔小厨房的隔板后。“你想喝点什么吗？我有咖啡、威士忌……果汁，大概还有吧。”他从拐角里探出头，怀疑的看着Spock。“你确实能喝白水之外东西，对吧？”

“此刻我并不需要任何饮品。”Spock心不在焉的说道，正观察着一个装在一个木制垫板上的鱼类复制品。他很怀疑那个在垫板基座上的小原按钮，并得体的避免去按它。在那条鱼下面是一架子的相框，图像每隔两秒半就渐变更换成新的。

Spock弯身仔细看着一张照片，是一个年轻金发女郎的半身像。恍惚地，他猜测着她是否是Jim过往某段关系里的一员。他曾听说过流言蜚语，关于Jim还未考入学院的那些岁月。但，有些东西很熟悉，就在她的眼睛里，就在她灿烂的笑容里……

“那是我妈妈。”

要感谢多年来严格的家教，Spock才没在匆忙站直身体间碰掉架子上的每个相框，再转身面对Jim。

舰长是如何无声无息就靠近他到这种程度的，Spock觉得自己永远也知道不了。幸运的是，他似乎没注意到Spock的迷茫，对着相框点点头。“这是我出生之前的她。是我唯一拥有的一张照片。”

他一定是注意到了Spock的惊讶，随后他解释道。“在我长大的过程中完全没什么愉快的家庭时刻可以记录。”Jim凝视着那照片，沉溺在了思绪里。

“你不曾拥有一张你父亲的照片？”最后Spock问道，小心思索了很久才问出来。

Jim被惊到了，眼睛刷的一下看向Spock。“没。没有，我……她把那些都毁掉了。”他用解释的口气说道。“其实也没关系。外面到处都是他的照片。你知道，那时候凯尔文号可是个大新闻。”他失神的摇晃着手里的杯子，漂在其间的大冰块轻轻的发出响声。“你想看点好玩的东西吗？”他突然问道，抿了一口琥珀色的酒液，从杯椽上一眨不眨的看着Spock。他们站的如此之近，近到Spock都能问道Jim气息里的酒精。四周的空气突然变得非常热。

他刻意退后一步点点头，并不知道自己同意的是什么。Jim严肃的点点头，然后仰头喝光剩余的酒液。他微微摇晃着，将空杯子放在矮桌上，然后无意识的用手背擦了下嘴。“这边走。”

他领路穿过一道开着的们进入Spock猜测应该是他卧室的地方。一个宽大低矮的床垫占据了大部分空间，上面散落着凌乱的被单和-

Jim连忙跑过去从地上抓起一条Spock震惊的认出是女性贴身衣物的东西。“Oops。”Jim嘟哝道，红着脸胡乱地将那个豹纹布片塞进口袋里。一条黑色的带子还落在外面，随着他的裤腿摆动着，令人分神。Spock发现自己的眼睛跟着那随眠一样摇摆的东西，连忙强迫自己抬起眼。“你知道的，双身子。”舰长说道，露出一个稚气的甜笑，Spock恼怒地叹口气。

Jim三大步穿过房间来到拉着窗帘的窗边。“快来这里。”他回头叫道，因为他发现Spock还犹豫地站在门口。

Spock走进卧室，不合逻辑的感觉自己像个闯入者，所以小心翼翼的走向Jim身边。他及时改变方向避免踩到一条黑色的（他确定是Jim的）的内裤，混合着强烈的羞愧与迷恋，他拼命避免回头去看那东西，走向那扇窗。

Jim已经在拉开窗帘了，将厚重的布料甩到身后。“灯光。”他不耐的说道，擦了个响指，灯光熄灭，Spock眨眨眼，慢慢适应房间里的黑暗。

从这扇窗里，他看见了旧金山，向远方伸展开的城市躺在一片灯火辉煌中，纸醉金迷。这是一道令人震撼的风景，他承认，透过玻璃窗凝望着那片壮丽。事实上，如果他不知道他们目前的位置，这灯海就像-

“很像飞船上的风景，嗯？”Jim沉思道。Spock惊讶的转头看向Jim。他也正凝望着窗外，虽然他的表情并不像在看着城市的天际线。他转头遇见Spock的视线，那里有某种无法名状即使是酒精也无法模糊了的欲望。

甚至还来不及开始质疑自己，Spock本能的移动身体完全转身面向Jim。那男人正在深呼吸，双眼紧闭，显然是在试图保持冷静。看着Jim试图抑制他的情绪感觉无法言语的不正确，做这种Spock从没想过他会做的事。

然后Jim倒向前，前额重重落在Spock的肩膀上。他颤巍巍的吐出口气，温热的呼吸贴着Spock的胸膛，放松的贴向前，当他依靠在他的大副身上时，紧绷感明显离开了他的脖子和肩膀。“抱歉。”他咕哝道。“就……我就只是需要一会儿。”

Spock点点头，才意识到Jim看不见，但却不信任自己能开口，怕自己会说出口的话。相反，他满足了自己，抬手小心地覆在Jim的脖颈上，将他拢在自己的肩膀上。他指下的肌肤是温热的，几乎滚烫，因突然贴上来的冰凉而颤抖。

“我累了，Spock。”低声的承认飘散在黑暗里。

“你应该睡觉。”Spock要撤开身，但Jim却紧抓着他不放手，他的双手在粗糙的制服衣料上胡乱的摸索着想抓紧。

“不要。我不要-我不想睡觉-”他又颤抖着吸了口气，空气在他的牙齿间嘶嘶作响。“不要。”

“我知道了。”Spock再次抬起手，这次更慢，为了避免令Jim更难过，小心的掰开Jim紧握在他衣服上的手。他们的手指立刻交缠在一起，Jim扭转手腕让他们掌心想贴，将Spock的手紧紧握在手里。这突然的接触令Spock抑制不住倒抽了口气，徘徊在他思绪边缘上的压力强压着。他小心的将它轻轻推开，用尽全力将自己的心绪与Jim的隔离开。他是这样的开发，这样的赤裸，这样的暴露。Spock甚至都不用伸手就可以置身其间……

“我本应该谢谢他的。”Jim的话将他从自己迷乱的思绪中惊醒。“在此之前。在今晚之前。这么多年……全都要谢谢他，可我却从没告诉过他-”

“他知道的。”Spock低喃到。当他这样说时看见自己母亲的脸庞，在她坠落的前一刻……自己是那样的后悔花了那么多时间拒绝她而不是去爱她……但是，不论怎样，那最后的一眼也是一种爱……

“他知道的，Jim。”不论如何他都知道这话是真的。

Jim深吸口气，Spock放在他脖颈上的手随着那下呼吸起伏。紧握着Spock手而泛白的手指慢慢放松下来。他没有说话，但他也不需要说。

 

# # # # #

**（旧金山夜景）**

 

#######

 

太阳升起来了，Jim醉眼迷离的睁开眼。他能感觉到照射在自己脸上温暖射线，烧灼着他的视网膜，他不悦的看向未拉上窗帘的窗子。

他伸了个懒腰，苦着脸听着自己的肩膀吱嘎作响归回原位，然后眨眨眼，原本盖着他的毯子落在腿上。“到底他妈的怎……”

他眨眼看看自己，看见自己穿着的皱巴巴的制服，看着从自己口袋里溜出来的黑色带子……看着他此刻握在手里的皮带。他将内衣丢进角落里，昨夜以一种翻江倒海的清晰方式降临在了他身上。

Jim突然从躺椅上站起身。他正在自己的客厅里……是什么让Spock占了床。他模糊的回忆起对此的争论，他血液里的威士忌在唱歌，让他的脑袋里充满了所有的这些概念。最终，他用军令如山威胁了Spock。现在理智的想想，他觉得Spock也许只是不想睡在他那张……没有换过床单的床上。

哦，天呀。

他跑向卧室，发现门是开着的，偷偷往里看看。

床已经收拾好了，另一条Jim找不到的皮带和，操，一条自己的内裤都整齐的叠放在床上。

Spock却无迹可寻。

Jim呆立在门口好几分钟，拼命想着自己是松口气呢，还是失望呢。最后他觉得是松了口气。

通讯器的蜂鸣拯救他免于进一步沉溺于自己伤怀的情绪里。是Spock。

而他有了John Harrison的新消息。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章太美好鸟！！！我都感动惹！！！！希望大家继续支持！！！你们的回复就是我的动力！！！


	4. Chapter 4

 

Spock从自己控制台屏幕的反光中偷看着Jim，不敢完全转过身去。他能看见擦伤红肿的指节紧握着凸出外部设备太空梭的控制杆，那些手指偶尔无心的移动一下然后又再次握紧。从命令Spock拷起Harrison之后，Jim就再没说过话，而Spock并没发现他的沉默令人安慰。

他趁机回头看了眼座椅后面的Nyota，对方挑眉迎向他的视线，意有所指的朝Jim的座位歪歪头。他允许一丝皱眉爬上他的眉头，然后微微摇摇头。她的目光变锐利而意味深长，趁他们之间变得更不快之前，他立刻转头回去看着自己的控制台。

他们后面，被两个不安的警卫看守的是他们的囚犯。他安静的坐在金属长凳上，戴着手铐的手利落的放在膝盖上，他的背脊挺得笔直，那完美的姿态Spock的父亲都会羡慕。

就好像感觉到了Spock猜测的视线，Harrison微微转头遇见他的视线，那的表情是那种彻底对周围事物好兴趣人才有的表情。那不是一个被捕即将面对身旁的罪犯的表情，而这以一种令人讨厌的方式令Spock不安。

最后一个思绪没能成型。他马上驱散了它，徒劳的试图遗忘自己曾经那么想过，但这是个不合逻辑的概念，作为-

“Spock。”Jim的嗓音很轻，在设备的运作的嗡嗡声音中几不可闻，但还是惊动了坐在那里的Spock。

“舰长。”他骄傲自己平稳的声音。

“等我们回去，我要他被押去警卫室。重兵看守。”

“是，舰长。”他做了几个手势安排了一下。剩下的旅程全部都是在平静中度过的。

穿梭机一进入船坞，Jim立刻站起身，不等舱门打开，便走向飞船出口。他似乎绝望的想将摆脱每个Kronos的残留，每个提示物，除了目前安静的坐在他身后长凳上的那个。

Spock紧跟在他身后，他大步走下穿梭机，去大批的赶去押解Harrison的红衣警卫擦肩而过。“舰长。”

“什么事。”Jim并没转身回答，裹在平民衣服下的肩膀绷紧着。

“你的手。”Spock犹豫了下，然后伸手牢牢握住Jim的手腕，拉住他。透过单薄的衣料他能感觉到Jim皮肤的热度，那样的触手可及，只要他的手再往下滑一厘米……

“手怎么了？”Jim简洁的问道。他终于看向Spock的眼睛，但那里滔天的狂怒令Spock停顿了一下。他往前半步，小心的拉起Jim的手臂引导他转身好让他们面对面。

“你需要医疗护理。”Spock平静道，强忍着Jim脸颊上那抹干涸血污的冲动。

Jim撤开手腕，无心的揉揉红肿的指节。“我没事。”他的眼睛越过Spock的肩膀，目光变硬，看着Harrison被押解着走近。“我没事。”他重复道，这一秒听起来变得更没说服力。

“我怀疑你断言的可靠性。”Spock冷峻道。

Jim翻了下眼睛，这个动作诉说着他最熟悉的那个Jim。“不是现在，Spock。我们有场危机，记得吗？”

Harrison的警卫队路过，那黑发男人的视线轻蔑的扫过他们俩人。Jim转头，眼神追随着那队人，目光深不可测。那种表情出现在一个一举一动都反映出心中所想的男人身上可不是好兆头。

“你的伤。”Spock再次提到，带着某种执着不懈。他不喜欢主动要什么，他觉得那样做会降低身份，但此刻他发现自己无法对这个话题置之不理。

“先等等。”Jim心不在焉的说道，转身跟着Harrison的警卫队走出船坞。

“去吧。”Nyota突然在他身边低声道。Spock眨眨眼，有些被吓到，惊讶的低头看见她正皱眉看着Jim远去的背影。“得有个人确保他一切安好。”

 **是呀** ，Spock同意。 **的确得有这么个人** **。**

当片刻后Nyota将她的嘴唇贴上他的时，他完全没有对这个动作赶到惊讶。他很感激她开始这个吻时周到的避开了其他所有接触点：有什么在他脑海深处安静地刺痛着——一段将Jim紧抱在怀里的记忆，问心无愧、不知悔改。

但，他没预料到的是她所留下的讯息。在他们在一起的时间里，Nyota迅速掌握了情绪传递的技巧。现在，她留下的余音响亮的贴在Spock因强烈的意图而脉动缠结的精神上，她撤身微笑，脸上温柔的表情令人迷惑，与她接触的强烈力量形成强烈的对比。

**照顾好他。**

一抹释放、接受、辞别包裹住烙印的核心。然后她走了。他转身看着她，高扬的骄傲头颅再未回转。

人类，似乎，从未终止令他意外。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我喜欢这个乌姐，这么优雅的退出，虽败犹荣！


	5. Chapter 5

 

七分钟后企业号将与复仇者号彻底对齐。七分钟的坐立不安，等着一切在他们耳边轰然炸开。七分钟忍受这套该死的衣服。

这个该死的东西蹭得某些地方生疼，又恼人的在某些地方松松垮垮。Jim难受的变换重心，强忍着往后伸手去拉坚决找错位置膈着所有不该膈的地方布料的冲动。还有让人郁闷的是这东西如此松垮，有那么一刻他想着自己是不是得提提裤子。还有袖子也刺痛着他的手臂，整件衣服都让人各种难受。

更让人无奈是Khan跟他并肩站在通道里，双臂完美的挺直放在身侧，一脸无聊，完全不受整个情况印象。他身上有些东西令Jim分心的想起Spock。是些小地方，比如他苍白的皮肤，他小心翼翼的姿态，他古怪的措辞，还有‘他怎么还能这样？’。

纠结于这些是不对的。在Spock身上他所日渐喜爱的现在在Khan身上看来他却觉得厌恶。这人是个危险的精神变态，Jim身体里的每道神经都在对他尖叫着不带氧气瓶就将Khan弹射出飞船舱门去。但自己需要他，而这也是自己最恨的。（译多嘴：缺，你太悲催了……可怜你的一片痴心啊……）

“你的大副。”Khan意外道。听见他的话，他身边的警卫紧绷起身体，Jim挥退他们，转回身。

“Spock怎么了？”他谨慎的问道，他自己的声音在头盔里回荡，奇异而古怪。

“他是个瓦肯。”这句评价直白而奇异的缺少起伏，但还是惹怒了Jim。

“是，又怎么样？你仇外？”

Khan慢慢转过头，用那双冰冷空洞完全不似Spock的双眼看着Jim。“他很软弱。”他轻蔑道，一丝蔑视出现在他空洞的表情里。“一只自缚的野兽。力量二字荒废在了他的族裔身上。”

**别让他影响到你，该死的。**

Jim深吸了口气，双手在身侧暴躁的捏起来，然后用力在胸前交叉起双臂，这该死的衣服笨拙的吱嘎作响。“那你对力量二字又知道些什么？”

“是权势。”Khan立刻回答道，几乎就像他正等着这个问题。“是法律。是对着整个宇宙发号施令，世间万物皆在其间。”

“你的诗作的真糟糕。”

“这是真理。”

Jim控制不住的发了怒。“不，那是你的真理。力量不是你能收拾多少克林贡人或是你能炸死多少无辜者。” **是你需要他时他就在身边，是你不需要时他也在身边。他本不需来寻找我。他本无需为我铺床叠被。他本无需抱住我。** “你永远也抵不上他一半强大。”

那人用死寂的眼看着他。“你是个强大人，舰长。”Khan说道，几乎是沉思着。再一次，那难解的口吻令这话既不像赞美又不像羞辱。

 **你是个强大的人** ，Jim温怒的想道，从那坚定不移的视线上别开眼。自己无法压制Khan，这困扰着他。这人是个杀手，一台冷血无情的机器。是他杀了Pike，为此Jim永远不会原谅他，但他也为了他的船员哭泣，莫名的，这牵动了Jim的心，以一种他不愿承认的方式。

他希望Spock在这里，就像稚气未脱的孩子渴望圣诞节会下雪。当他告诉他企业号不需要他当舰长时说的是真心话，Pike对他的评价全都没说错。他还没准备好，所以现在要由他的家人付出代价。

“你们很怪异。”Khan沉思道，因为Jim没有回答。Jim怒了，希望他乖乖闭上嘴。“我忘记了人类情感的复杂程度。”

“知道吗，你自己就是人类。”Jim说，没法闭口不言。/你总是说得太多/，他暗怒道。

“我曾经是，但不再是了，现在我-”

“是呀，是呀，我知道，现在你更优等了。”

“所以你终于肯认清事实了。”

Jim哼了声，随后他们再次陷入了一种不舒服的沉默中。他蹭蹭脚，看了眼自己的计时器。两分钟。

 _“舰长”_ 一个声音在他耳边说道。

“Spock！”他对着这个意外的传讯眨眨眼。“发生了什么事？”

微微一个停顿。 _“一切正常。我只是要……祝你好运。”_

Jim连忙确认他们在一个私人频段上。没必要让Khan拿他们的谈话取乐。“好运？”他轻轻的笑道，干巴巴的笑声没有幽默更多的是认命。“我还以为你不相信运气呢。”

_“若你信，Jim_ _，我亦信之。”_

“好吧，说句实话，我可正在对此失去信仰。”Jim靠在墙上，一边小心的看着Khan一边说道“上次有好事发生那都是什么时候的事了？”

又一个停顿，这个停顿长到Jim都怀疑Spock是不是离开了。

_“我还没去过亚利桑那。”_

Jim毫无防备这意料之外的回答，他张大着嘴，直到不确定的合上嘴后犹豫的试图澄清，“亚利桑那？”

_“因我在地球上的大多数时光都花费在星联舰队的事物上，我从未有机会去参观这个星球上的那些闻名遐迩的自然奇观，我相信在亚利桑那州就有这样的一个奇观。”_

Jim专注的皱起眉。他从来就都特别不擅长猜谜游戏。“你是-你是在说大峡谷吗？”

_“我认为，它并不‘大’，瓦肯星的峡谷要更令人叹为观止。”_

Jim感觉自己的嘴唇露出一个浅笑。“拜托，你又没亲眼见过。”

_“也许我回去参观，在以后。”_

现在轮到Jim沉默了。以后。自己甚至从没考虑过会有个‘以后’的可能性。那只是一件要去希望、要去拼搏的事物，跟想‘然后’完全是两回事。

“告诉你吧。”最终他说道。“等这事完了……我带你去那里怎么样？我们可以进行一次公路旅行，就我们俩。”他真心没法想象那景象——他们俩背着包野营在乡间，留宿乌七八糟的汽车旅馆，或是只是宿营在荒野的星空下……Spock背着登山包，或是穿着牛仔裤，想想那景象吧，但就是说出这些话给了他一缕希望，将来会有个‘以后’的希望。

 _“我衷心期待。”_ 这简单的句子既像Spock又不像Spock，Jim不顾心里翻腾着的令人恶心的担忧还是低低的笑出了声。

他听见Sulu模糊的声音出现在波段里，提醒Spock飞船已经完成对齐动作。

 _“好运，Jim_ _。”_ 最后庄重的低语。

他吞了口口水。“谢谢，Spock。你……你也是。”

然后他离开了。

随着一声气压产生的嘶声，舱口打开，Jim几乎将自己抛进滑道里，他的愤怒几乎让他颤抖的手指从梯子上滑落。他重重的掉下去，抬头看见Khan跟着他优雅的下来。

他一落地，Jim马上抬手，示意关闭舱口，走上前站到Khan身后。

“Scotty，你那边情况如何？”

_“我希望有更好的消息（报告），舰长-_ _”_

亚利桑那似乎离这里该死的远。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

他在想是否有可能没睡着就开始做梦。

这个就有点像那样——死去。那火焰就在那里，有时候它灼烧抓挠着他的心，有时候它又离得很遥远……他甚至都会忘了它的存在。他模糊了视线里显得离奇而怪诞，就像某些噩梦中出现的黑白场景。他的心在胸膛里变成了一个奄奄一息的东西，患难而笨拙，一下一下不情愿的跳动着。

嘴中的咳嗽声听起来湿乎乎的，舌头上裹着一层浓重的铜味。 **这可不太好。**

他已经没什么可付出的了，没什么可留下的了，除了一份破碎的遗产和一个永远没法实现的诺言。一份他永远没法为之奋斗的来自一个亡人的挑战。没人会记得他现在的样子——这个扭曲破碎的灵魂不懂如何哭泣，却在一个瓦肯人的怀抱里学会哭泣。讽刺从不放过他。

Spock是自己仅剩的了，真的。是自己存在过的证据。是世间唯一一个看过他支离破碎还留在自己身边的人。Jim要求了，他就留下了，所以这对自己的意义比自己愿意承认的还要多。

**你去哪儿了啊？**

他又往前踉跄一步，身体重重依靠在墙上。金属这样的炙热，透过衣服灼烧着他，但他已经置身火海了，再加上一点折磨又能怎样？

他可以感觉到辐射在他身体里扎了根，麻木的疼痛深入骨头。

会有人为他流泪吗？

他开始气短了，汗水顺着脖子往下流，浸湿了背后的衣料。耳中心跳如雷。它令他着迷，他是它存在的意义，是它韵律的囚徒他紧抓着那声音，即使同时已经又畏缩着躲开。他溺毙在了自己的血液里，灼烧的毒从里到外烧干了他。

玻璃里映出Scotty扭曲的脸，他正喊着，声音里满是焦急。透过朦胧的视线，Jim眯起眼，试图聚焦。

“……舰长！”

腿终于瘫了，他重重跪倒在地。那是种模糊而遥远的疼痛，干裂双唇间飘出的哼声几不可闻。

“舰长！哦，上帝啊-”

“Spock，”他哑声道，硬往前拖着自己。

“什么？”

“要……Spock。”趁还来得及。他的视觉已经开始衰退，视野边缘出现了黑色。他这样的害怕，这样怕害躺在视线以外的东西，那刚刚盘旋着越过生死界限的东西。他已临深渊，随时会坠落，而他从未喜欢过坠落的感觉……

他还没准备好：没人告诉过他会是什么样——知道死亡将至，却不知道还剩几步。

不知道过了多久，他才摸到了门边，就地倒下，拼命喘着气。他的手脚已经变冷了，麻木感开始爬上四肢。但然后他就来了。Spock。

Jim可以看见玻璃另一边他白皙的面庞，深色的双眼看着他。他蓄积起力量伸手关闭身后的舱口，Spock单膝跪下。如果他努力，他可以假装那道玻璃不存在。他一向都很擅长欺骗自己的。

“飞船怎么样了？”他喘息着，抬眼看向Spock的眼睛，然后便是结局的开始。

 

 

 

\---

死亡是一个冰冷的地方。

\---

 

Spock看着病床上沉睡不醒的人类，他的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏着。在白色的被单上，Jim看起来那样的小，于正确健康的肤色相比皮肤变成了灰白。Spock记得自己一押着Khan回来就跑进了医疗室，Jim躺在冰棺里的情景当场令他心跳停止。

McCoy不得不强行将他从医疗室里赶走才能开始输血。他一直无法骄傲自己在基本原理上的失误，并且现在依旧很后悔。他的拖延也许会耗费掉Jim急需的那珍贵的几秒时间，真若如此，他永远也不会原理自己。

伸手，他小心的将Jim的手拢在自己的双手间。这是他通常没有胆量敢做的亲密手势，但现在在他胀满的心里已经容不下世俗的风俗了。他的头靠在Jim的床边，前额贴在那太过冰冷的手背上。

生活的确没有如此残酷，在他刚刚找到一生最重要的东西后又将之夺走。他的确无法想象没了Jim在身边的后半生。

自己只要陪在他身边就满足了，不再奢求其他。只要自己还能再看见Jim的微笑，自己便别无所求了。死亡不不适合一个这样逍遥、这样强大、这样脆弱的人，Jim所象征的一切都正处于生命的顶点。这样是错的，看着他这样，徘徊在生死边缘，却没有归处。但，不，那样也是错误的，因为Jim只属于Spock身边的位置。他们只有彼此了——他们看过彼此的最糟时刻而未推开彼此。Spock是不相信宿命的，但他俩从一开始的相遇并不是一场偶然的巧合。

但如若天意真的如此，那为什么还要发生这样的事？

终究有些事情逻辑也无法解释，Spock现在知道了，他苦涩的闭起双眼，嘴唇贴在Jim的指节上，无声的祈求着。

请别夺走他。

有人轻轻碰了他的肩膀一下，有那么狂野的一瞬，Spock满心以为来人是Jim。他突然直起身，转身——

“你看起来糟糕透了。”McCoy坦率道，拉过把椅子，不请自来的坐在Spock旁边。

Spock慢慢放开Jim的手，才意识到这看在医生眼里是怎样的，将自己双手僵硬地放在腿上。

“你需要睡觉。”McCoy继续批评。他不经意的拉拉白色制服的袖口，说道。“已经一个星期了，Spock。”当Spock没有回答，医生不耐烦的哼道。“你认为他会想要你这样寸步不离？！如果必须，我会该死的去叫警卫-”

“一周了。”Spock说道，声音很低。已经一周了，Jim一直没清醒。无疑这意味着输血出现了问题，即使他的心脏还在跳动，Jim再也不会醒来了。再也不会微笑，再也不会哭泣，再也无法告诉Spock他的母亲。自己对这人知道的这样少，却又觉得自己对他无所不知。

这就是爱吗？自己无法假装不知道，自己从前从没像这样想了解一个人。Nyota一直是个友人、一个安慰、一个盟友，温柔，甜蜜，耿直。Jim也是一个朋友，但他对自己的意义远远超过Nyota。他是光华四射的太阳，闪亮，勇敢，强大，更多更多。Spock曾经觉得他自大傲慢且感情用事；现在他知道了这个远比自己曾经猜测的更深藏不露，以瓦肯的不动如山深藏起自己的哀伤与后悔。他渴望打破那些墙，深入Jim的内心到自己将会好奇他是如何就这样满足于成为一个离群索居的生灵，去了解他，被他了解——

“是一周了。”McCoy确认道，然后叹了口气。“听着，我会守着他的，行吗？快去休息休息吧。”

Spock缓缓转头看向他。他知道自己邋遢的状态，知道自己下巴上粗糙青色的胡茬，还有腹部痛苦缠结的饥饿感。别处有要做工作，要解决的事物，要替Jim履行的职责。但有什么东西将他捆在Jim床边，沉默地折磨着人，伴着监控设备轻柔的蜂鸣和他脸上氧气面罩机械的嘶嘶声。

“你要立刻通知我只要……”

“当然。”McCoy连忙回答道。“你会是第一个知道的人。”

Spock点点头，又看了Jim一眼。一定是他沉默中的某些东西令McCoy注意到了他的不情愿，因为之后医生咕哝着站起身。“我再让你呆一会儿。”Spock几乎没听见他离去的脚步。

“我必须得走了。”他轻声告诉Jim。他的嗓音感觉起来沙哑干涩，因为过去七天的荒废，所以他有意识的清了下嗓子。“但我会回来的。”

心跳监控器的蜂鸣声在一片寂静中规律的响着。

“我会回来的。”Spock重复道，突然感觉非常的不确定。他想都没想就倾身，再次颤抖着抓住Jim的手。这是一次分别，也是一个承诺，也许还是一次祈祷。“所以你也必须回来。”他吞了口口水，清晰可闻，撤回手，收拾起自己残缺不全的情绪，将它们紧缚在自我防护的本能中。

他会回到Jim身边，是的，然后就此停留。

同甘共苦。（For better or worse）


	7. Chapter 7

 

“不客气，Jim。”Spock说道，而Jim控制不住露出大大的笑容。

“得啦，别争了。”Bones牢骚道。他拿起一叠Jim的数据转头。“我马上回来。”他说道，然后又听停下脚步看看他们。“你们俩会乖乖不打架，对吧？”

Jim恼怒的朝自己比划比划。“你觉得我现在这样还能去哪儿，骨头？”说实话，就只是起身坐着就已经让自己残废的身体疲惫不堪了。如果不是有床的支持，他猜自己连脑袋都抬不起来。骨头里有点钝痛，好像每条肌肉都是一个正在痊愈的巨大擦伤，从某方面来看，他猜这样说也没错。Khan血液正流淌在自己血管里的念头已经开始慢慢变得不那么令人讨厌了，他发现自己下意识的回想那血液会不会对自己造成什么影响。他感觉挺正常的，如果‘正常’意味着疲劳疼痛和想去卫生间的渴望的话。

“看你这样残废着真是件美妙的事。”Bones假意惆怅道，然后离开。

“他穿那件制服傻透露了。”Jim小心眼的咕哝道，门嘶的一声关上。

Spock正看着他，以他那种犀利而热烈的方式，Jim发现自己无法与他对视了。自己该说些什么呢，对一个自己掏心掏肺到每一丝黑暗肮脏的人？对一个排除万难将自己救活的人？“谢谢”显得那样空洞，但自己也没什么能说的了。

**你该怎么告诉某个人你需要他陪着你，因为你怕没了他自己会灰飞烟灭？**

但肯定不是这样。

Jim冲动的伸出手，突然被某些狂野的渴望占据，他（将这）归罪于止疼药和嗜血疯子血液。片刻的停顿后，Spock伸手拉住他的手。他这样小心的轻握着，就好像那是某些他只要握紧一点就会碎掉的易碎品，Jim几乎要对着这个荒谬的真相又哭又笑了。

“我很高兴当时是你。”他却说道。

“舰长？”

“我很高兴，”Jim重复道。“当时是你。在结局时。”

Spock沉默了很久，久得Jim以为他不会回答了。然后，“我宁愿从来就没有一个‘结局’存在，但……我必须说同样的话。”他停顿了片刻。“别让它再发生了。”

Jim暗自被逗笑了，恼怒道。“是，长官。”他垂下眼帘，看着他们交缠的手指。有点怪异，他想着，看见自己的手被握在Spock的手里，但又有着某种他无法忽视的‘正确’之感。他无心的用拇指抚过白皙的指节，没有错过Spock手指的那下抽搐。前两个指节上有一道灰绿色的擦伤，已经结痂，差不多痊愈了，但依旧清晰可见。

“这里怎么了？”Jim喃喃道，沉溺在Spock皮肤贴着自己的触感里。

“无关紧要。”Spock回答道，嗓音微微有些不稳。

Jim靠近了看，呼吸若有似无的拂过Spock的手背。又是一下几不可察的抽搐。“看着就像你用拳头去打墙了似的。”

“我并没。”

“我知道。”Jim歪头，好奇的看着Spock。刚才，他的话出口比平常快了点——无疑是种回避的迹象。“那样做可是傻透了。”Jim又说道，目不转睛的看着他，等着回答。

“的确。”Spock也配合着回瞪着他，直到Jim控制不住露出一个纵容的笑颜。Spock一边的嘴角也微微翘起给予回应，然后他们俩就像傻瓜一样对彼此微笑着，直到Jim的理智上线，他咳嗽起来，突然意识到他妈还拉着手呢。

Spock似乎也同时意识到了相同的事，眨眨眼，忙低头看了眼自己黑亮的靴子，然后再次看向Jim的眼睛。“我必须得走了，Jim。有个会议……”

“是呀。是呀，你应该……那你就应该走。”Jim绝望的想记起像这种时刻应有的礼仪。自己应该先放手吗？还是他应该等着Spock先放手？但如果他们俩都这样等着对方先放手呢？他从来不记得跟任何人曾经这样难搞-

Spock犹豫了一下，然后捏捏Jim的手，放开了。Jim楞了一下，傻傻的，然后笨拙的将手藏进身侧。他已经觉得有点冷了，因为某些原因。

“再见，”Spock说道，在片刻的犹豫后，听起来就像Jim一样迷惑与自己在离开这件事上的拖延。

“拜，Spock。”

“只要一有时间我……我就回来。”

“Okay，Spock。”Jim咯咯笑道。

Spock又停留了片刻，然后僵硬的点点头，转身迅速走出医疗室。

Jim呻吟一声，脸埋进双手里。到底，他绝望的想着，是怎么了啊？！

 

@#@#@#@#@

 

一周后。

Jim小心的坐起身，头小小的发晕时试图不要皱起脸。他知道最微小的一点不舒服的动静也会惹得Bones跑来将他绑在床上，而这是在他只是为了不带个贴身侍卫下床所做的所有争论之后他最不想要的一件事。

“你还好吗？”他刚一站起来，Bones连忙问道。医生徘徊在两码外在床的另一边——是Jim在试图起身之前先将他赶到了那里。他被严格命令不要管Jim，除非他有脸朝下扑街的危险，但他们俩都知道，如果Bone是认为Jim有危险，他才不会理会自己承诺。

“我没事！”Jim急躁道，将双腿僵硬的滑下床沿，一寸寸的向前，知道脚趾蹭到冰冷的地板。当他的双脚踏上地板，他深吸了口气，绷紧身体。双臂战栗的用力，他将自己撑起来，但他的腿不动，双脚僵硬，很快他站了起来。颤抖摇晃着，咬着牙出着汗，但也是‘站起来’了。

“哈！”Jim骄傲的欢呼起来。他转头对Bones灿笑如花——或者是‘试图’，突然双腿打软，他发现自己一头栽向地板。

一只手牢牢抓住他的手肘，牢牢扣住他的手臂，将他拉回去贴在一个僵硬的物体上。

“舰长，你在干什么？”Spock询问道，Jim觉得自己脸一阵发热。 **哦，该死。**

他想撤开身，但发现自己却紧抓着Spock手臂做支持，双脚胡乱的在突然旋转的地板上寻找支撑。

“你个傻瓜。”他觉得自己听见Bones在房间对面说话了。Spock发出一声疑似是叹息的动静，用另一条手臂搂住Jim的腰，抱起他，丢脸的将他安放在了床上。

当Bones得意洋洋的将他挂回到IV上时，Jim并没生气，真没有。

Spock走到他的床脚站定，双手背在身后，一派若无其事。Jim控制不住的注意到，他穿着军礼服。他看着那衣服，不确定自己胃里突然的翻江倒海。他记得一个夜晚，破碎的玻璃窗，劈啪作响的火焰，记得鲜血与眼泪，还有一个意外的亲吻-

“看着点他。”Bones说道，路过时将Jim的记录拍在Spock的胸口上。“我得出去寻房了。”

Spock抓着数据板，一脸困惑，转头看着医生穿过房间。门嘶的一声在他身后关上，他又看向Jim。他眼神里又一种奇异的紧绷，充满了不言而喻的东西，Jim突然对这些东西感到异常焦躁。自从他醒来后的第一场交谈已经过去一周了，自己说过些什么……一些他现在理智清醒了想起来就想拿头撞墙的事。

“你好吗？”Jim笨拙的问道，摆弄着Bones扔到他腿上的白被单。他弄皱腿上的被单，然后又抚平。

“我一直很忙。”短暂的停顿后，Spock说道。

弄皱。抚平。

“是嘛？”

弄皱。抚平。

“有许多必要的安排要去做。企业号需要彻底维修，还有-”

“安排葬礼。”Jim替他说完。突然觉得自己的心在胸膛里变成另一个太小太过沉重冰冷的东西。他的手指停在被单上，指尖下是弄皱了一半的被单。“有多少？”

“Jim-”

“有多少，Spock？”

Spock犹豫了，而他的沉默比他可能出口的话更清晰。“你无需知道。”

“我需要。”

“你不需要。”他口气里的确定——完完全全透着Yes，他很清楚Jim想要什么，所以Jim应该像个老实小人类，闭起嘴乖乖坐在床上会更好——大大的招惹了Jim。

他对着Spock皱起脸，一肚子的怒火。“听着，你不能站在这里告诉什么是我想要的，什么是我不想要的。你根本不了解——”

“我了解你。”Spock简单道，他的眼睛坚定不移的看着Jim的脸。“作为你大副的职位让我能深入洞察你的人格，Jim。当我说你不会希望听这事的时候相信我。”他停顿了下，垂下眼一秒钟，然后又迅速抬起眼，快到Jim都不确定自己是否有看到这个动作。“这样对你来说要更轻松些。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

 

Jim正在生他的气。这并不是一种Spock陌生的感觉，但自己还是坐立难安。他从来不在乎别人怎么看待自己，但Jim是不同的。事实上，Spock发现，当涉及到Jim时，自己就什么都在乎。

他皱眉看着放自己大腿上双手，试图记起自己之前准备的发言。自从他们昨天小小的争执后，Jim一直很冷淡拒绝与自己说话。自己今天回来，带着道歉的意思……至于是为了什么，自己完全不知道，但看一眼Jim脸上冷淡疏远的表情又令他动摇到几乎觉得尴尬。而现在，生平第一次，他不知道该说什么好了。

这是件麻烦事，更令人苦恼的是Jim干脆还不看他的眼睛，他的头转开冲着窗外，就是不看坐在他床边的Spock。

最终，Jim的不耐烦和好奇心似乎战胜了他所坚持的敌对状态，然后Spock从来没有这为人类这种折磨人的沉默的有限性而感到欣慰。

“你还来干嘛？”他突然问道，转头看向Spock。

Spock无助的看着他。“我惹你不高兴了。”最终他说道。“我希望可以尽快修正这点，因为这是一种我发现自己十分不喜欢的状况。”【译者：活该！都是你给惯的！】

Jim皱眉看着Spock。“我没生你的气。”他说，脸上怀疑的表情连Spock都认为堪称经典。

Spock礼貌的总结道：“正相反，你最近的行为迹象都表明-”

“才没-”

“-你发现我的话令你不悦，所以就-”

“Spock！”Jim喊道，一脸的恼怒。

Spock立刻停止，定定的看着Jim。让他惊讶的时，此刻Jim的表情是被逗笑而非被冒犯了，带着一丝也许是尴尬摇摇头。“Spock，我没生气。真的。我都不知道你会这么想。”他用一只手缓慢的拂过脸，手掌停在下半张脸上，奇异的看着Spock。“好吧。上次，我是气疯了。”

对这样的坦白，Spock感觉到了某种只能被归类为‘松口气’的东西，然后又因这种本就荒谬的情绪暗自叱责自己。自己完全没理由感到松了空气，完全没有权利感觉到任何形式的解放。毕竟，Jim已经承认了自己对Spock前言的不赞许，而且他也没设法记起自己前一晚精心准备的道歉。

Jim的嗓音打断了他的思绪。“很抱歉那样，当时我就是个白痴。”

Spock失去了他对情况的最后那点控制，只能不知所措的看着Jim。是他正在试图对Jim道歉，为什么舰长要对他道歉？“我不明白。”他诚实道。

Jim紧张地看着他。“当时我不应该……我是说……我知道自己可能靠不住。我也的确靠不住。Pike知道，船员们知道，你知道，每个人都知道，就除了我自己。所以我也能理解你什么都不想让我知道，我明白-”

“不-”

“真的，Spock，我明白，别担心-”

“Jim，你的假设是错的。”Spock说道，决定一次性将这个巨大的谬误矫正。“并非对你的能力的信心问题。一直都不是。”

Jim正望着他，那眼神的重量让Spock的皮肤像有了自我意识一样刺痛起来。他直直的与Jim对视，当Jim首先别开眼时感到了不合理的满足。

“那是什么？”Jim看着自己的手喃喃到，那双手正半握着放在盖住他腿的被单上。

Spock想拉住他的手，想将那些手指带到自己的胸前、眼前、唇上。他这样的渴望，心如狂潮，渴望得超多他所知的世间万物，而这个念头几乎与看见Jim蜷缩在玻璃门后的景象一样吓人。

“是恐惧。”最终他说道。逃跑为时已晚，他决定。也许对自己来说一直都为时已晚。当Jim用那双饶人心神的清澈双眼看向他时，自己便已沉沦。当某个黑暗炙热的夜晚，那双眼睛溢满哀伤在自己肩头上流泪时，自己便感觉到了。而当等着、盼着、祈求着那双眼再次睁开时，自己肯定就已经知晓了。他知道这不是Jim想听的答案，而Jim依旧丝毫不掩饰好奇的看着他，没有任何被这模糊回答激怒的迹象。

“但是你无所畏惧啊。”Jim说道，如果Spock不是那么瓦肯而是更人类一点，他会哈哈大笑。

“我恐惧许多事情，Jim。”他平白道。“并且比你相信的还要深刻。”

Jim看着他，一脸毫不掩饰的着迷，就好像是第一次清楚的看着他。“你害怕什么？”

**你。我自己。我希望看着你的方式。**

“与你无关。”

**与你有关的一切。**

认识Jim之前他从不懂否认。

“哦，拜托，你不能这样先扔出一根骨头然后又不让我好奇。”

“这与我们的谈话无关。”Spock僵硬的说道，虽然自己似乎已经记不起他们原本在谈论什么了。在Jim面前自己似乎总是会忘记许多事情。

Jim捕捉到他的视线，然后一切都迷失了。“告诉我。”他温柔命令道，而且，他似乎不知道那是个命令，但它的确又是。而Spock从来无法拒绝得了他。

他深吸了口气，试图开口。他的声音却在拒绝。

“Spock。”

他已经不知道要发生什么了，而这又成了另一件令他不舒服的事。

“你想要什么？”

他们以前就曾到过这一步，现在他们又到了这一步，画了一个完整的圆。Spock想着，它（圆）的对称性里又存在一种惊人的美丽。在某种程度上说，有意无意间，自己与Jim一直是彼此的镜像。这本身就是一个悲剧，但也是一个奇迹。

他又深吸了口气，抬起手。就如置身梦境，他心里的某些部分甚至在想这是否本就是一场梦。如果是梦，他不知道自己是否愿意醒来。Jim的眼睛随着他的动作垂下去，但当Spock靠近时他并没躲开。

Spock的手指触到Jim的手背，一个轻轻的触摸要比他用言语能表达的更多，而Jim眼中的高深莫测让他咽下所有能给出的解释与借口。“我……我要你留下。”他却说道。 **陪着我** _。_

Jim沉默的看着他，Spock开始动摇了，本能的要撤回手。然后Jim的手指环住了他的手腕，他必须闭上眼抵抗着那种超越生理的灼人温度。这男人接下来的话令他震惊的睁开眼，去寻找那早在他们的友谊开始之前便已虏获了他的目光。“我在这里。”Jim重复道，他的表情就像他如Spock想的那样惊讶于自己的言语。“所以我发誓，我对天发誓，Spock。我再也不会离开你了。所以你也不能离开我，你听见了吗？”他握紧手，这是某种承诺。

既没有具体的形态，也非绝对完全，更不是完美无缺的，但那都不是他们俩，所以这是Spock语序自己觉得可以接受的瑕疵。他垂眼，缓缓点点头。“我会留下。” 眼下，这是他唯一能再信自己一次的真实了。

 

 

The End


End file.
